User blog:Midnightrose77/Character Review Update
I said that my next blog would be addressing my opinions on the villains of the series but since some of the characters of RWBY have had some development, I felt it was necessary to comment. Weiss Schnee Racism Okay, so we all know that Weiss is a character that doesn't have a 100% lovable personality. And that's why I love her. I even love the fact that she's kind of a rascist. She shows the truth that rascists are usually brought up in an environment that makes them have such views. Also by having Weiss have a lot of flaws we get to see the beautiful process of her fixing her flaws. It certainly makes for an interesting character with a pass that is more than just rich girl. In fact it makes me wonder if those robots she fought in her trailer were sent by the white fang or not. Curious to see how her relationship will be with Blake from now on and how her stubborn ways may be changed. Blake Belladonna a Faunus Come on, so many of us were expecting this. It wasn't much of a shock. I'm curious to see if she has a tail though. But is she a cat? The eyes certainly make me think this way plus if she's based on beauty and the beast...isn't she technically the beast in this story? Hmm good twist. It seems that she was in the white fang but then left because she realized what they were doing was wrong. Still really interested to see more of her back story and it seems that with the mid season episode we will see that since it ended with Blake saying she'd reveal her past. Also maybe now that we will know more about her, her character will become clearer since unlike the others she seemed to have changing personality traits. Jaune Arc's Fake Transcript This was definately a shock to me, although I saw Cardin in the window and totally knew he was going to blackmail him. I guess it makes sense that Jaune's transcript would be fake but a part of me just thought it was just embellished of flukes, not entirely fake! What's gonna happen if the person that the transcript belong to appears? Also I think the relation with pyrha is going well. They needed a good fight, that's how good relationships are built. I also love how in the latest episode Jaune didn't just beat that Ursa with a fluke but that Pyrhha helped him out a little bit. It was just different enough from anime cliches to be surprisingly nice! Pyrha's Polar Powers Speaking of Pyrhha's polar powers, gosh this chick can do so many things now. She's overpowered and so modest it's just fantastic. Can't wait to see more of her. Penny and Sun Wukong Really interested in these characters...and interested to see how long they will stay. Penny seems like a mix between Ruby and Nora don't you think? And wukong's wink to blake was hilarious... Category:Blog posts